My Twins
by Siina
Summary: Kisah ketiga kembar yang menjalani kehidupan mereka sehari-hari./"AHHHH...AMPUN KAK."/"Apa yang terjadi pada adikku?"/"Tadi Taufan..."/Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa.


**_Boboiboy Animonsta Studio_**

 ** _Warning : Typo, OOC, Etc_**

 ** _Genre:_** ** _Family, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 _Chapter 1 : Worried_

"AHHHH...AMPUN KAK."

Seorang pemuda bertopi hitam-kuning yang di hadapkan ke belakang terkejut akibat suara teriakan yang berasal dari lantai dua rumahnya. Pemuda tersebut hanya menghela nafas dan berteriak.

"Kak Hali, Kak Taufan sudah nanti kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah."

Setelah itu pemuda tersebut melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda karena kedua kakak kembarnya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang berwajah sama dengan pemuda tersebut turun dari lantai dua. Yang membedakan mereka hanya topi yang mereka genakkan. Topinya berwarna putih-biru.

"Pagi Gempa. Masak apa nih? Baunya harum."

Orang yang di panggil Gempa hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menatap saudaranya.

"Masak nasi goreng Kak Taufan. Kak Taufan duduk saja dulu."

Mendengar jawaban dari adik tersayangnya-Gempa, Taufan langsung duduk di meja makan menunggu adiknya selesai memasak.

Tak lama seorang pemuda yang mempunyai wajah sama seperti Gempa dan Taufan turun. Pemuda tersebut memakai topi hitam-merah yang di arahkan ke depan.

"Pagi Kak Hali." Sapa Taufan dan Gempa bersamaan ketika melihat kakak tertua mereka turun.

"Hm."

"Ih Kak Hali jahat banget sih." Kata Taufan sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Halilintar yang melihat adik pertamanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Adiknya yang satu ini selalu begini.

Tak lama Gempa membawa tiga piring nasi goreng dan mereka bertiga makan dengan diam. Halilintar dan Gempa merasa aneh dengan suasana seperti ini. Biasanya Taufan akan banyak bicara dan membuat pertengkaran kecil terjadi antara dirinya dan Halilintar.

Taufan hanya diam dan tidak memakan sarapannya. Padahal Taufanlah yang biasanya paling semangat memakan masakan yang di buat oleh Gempa.

"Emm...Kak Taufan. Kakak baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Gempa dengan wajah khawatir.

Taufan yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang adik, langsung melihat kedua saudaranya. Halilintar yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menatapnya. Sedangkan Gempa menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ahh...aku tidak apa kok Gempa. tadi aku hanya memikirkan tentang teknik baru bermain skateboard." Kata Taufan sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Kedua saudara Taufan hanya saling tatap. Senyum Taufan lain dari biasanya. Dan keduanya menyadarinya. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan makan mereka kembali.

 _Taufan_ _pov_ ~

Aku tadi melamun ya. Entah kenapa hari ini kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Ada apa denganku? Lebih baik aku melanjutkan makanku saja.

"Kak Taufan hidung kakak berdarah."

Aku terkejut mendengar teriakan panik adikku Gempa. Aku langsung menyentuh hidungku. Setelahnya aku melihat darah segar di jariku.

Aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan darah yang ada di hidungku. Setelahnya aku melihat ke cermin. Kepalaku masih sakit tapi aku tidak boleh memperlihatkannya ke Kak Hali dan Gempa.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Di depan pintu ternyata Kak Hali dan Gempa menungguku. Gempa masih dengan wajah cemasnya dan Kak Hali, wajahnya masih datar namun aku melihat matanya menatapku dengan cemas.

Aku segera memamerkan senyumku agar mereka tidak makin khawatir.

"Kak Taufan. Kakak kenapa? Kalau kakak sakit lebih baik kakak di rumah saja."

Kata Gempa, ah adikku ini memang paling baik. Aku menampilkan senyum.

"Aku tidak apa kok. Kalian jangan khawatir."

"Kau tidak usah sekolah. Istirahat sana."

Nada dingin ini. Milik kakakku satu-satunya. Aku tau dia dingin, tapi dia kakak yang baik. Dia sayang padaku dan Gempa.

"Aku tidak apa ka-

"Naik."

Aku tersentak mendengar bentakan kakakku. Tapi aku tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah kak. Gempa, Kak Hali aku berangkat dulu. Bye."

Kataku sambil berlari mengambil tas dan langsung pergi keluar rumah. Sekilas aku mendengar kak Hali meneriakkan namaku. Ah, sudahlah aku harus cepat ke sekolah.

 _(My Twins~)_

Halilintar dan Gempa menuju kelas 8B. Kelas salah satu saudara kembar mereka, Taufan.

Mereka bersekolah di SMP Pulau Rintis. Mereka tidak satu kelas. Entah karena apa mereka tidak pernah satu kelas dari mereka SD.

Halilintar di kelas 8C sedangkan Gempa di kelas 8A.

"Ah Kak Hali, Gempa. Aku hari ini ada latihan skateboard, kalian pulang saja dulu." kata Taufan yang menyadari kedua saudaranya datang untuk mengajaknya pulang.

"Pulang sekarang." Kata Halilintar dengan nada yang tidak bisa di bantah.

"Tapi kak-

"Pulang."

Taufan hanya menatap Gempa minta pertolongan. Gempa hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kak Hali sudalah. Kak Taufan ada latihan. Kita pulang saja dulu. Lagi pula ada Fang kan. Fang juga ikut latihan kan kak?"

"Ah...iya Fang juga ikut. Nanti aku pulang dengan Fang. Oke kak."

"Hm."

Halilintar pergi berjalan terlebih dahulu. Perasaanya tidak enak. Dan kenapa kedua adiknya tidak menyadarinya. Gempa malah menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih Gempa." Kata Taufan sambil tesenyum kepada adiknya.

"Iya kak. Aku pulang dulu."

"Ok Bye."

 _(My Twins~)_

Halilintar dan Gempa duduk di ruang tamu. Gempa sedang duduk di karpet dan menonton televisi. Sedangkan Halilintar duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku pelajaran.

Dari tadi perasaan mereka tidak tenang. Tetapi keduanya mencoba berpikir positif. Gempa melihat jam, pukul 5 sore.

Seharusnya Taufan sudah pulang dari 1 jam yang lalu. Kemana kakaknya ini. Perasaan Gempa memang tidak enak sedari tadi. Dan Gempa sadar Halilintar juga. Itu terlihat ketika Halilintar melarang Taufan pergi ke sekolah dan menyuruh Taufan untuk pulang bersama.

Sebenarnya Gempa juga menginginkan hal yang sama seperti kakak pertamanya. Tapi Gempa tidak tega melihat wajah Taufan tadi. Akhirnya, dia menyetujuinya. Dan dia menyesal sekarang.

"Kau kenapa?"

Gempa tersentak dan melihat kakaknya yang menatapnya.

"Ah aku tidak apa kok kak Hali santai saja."

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Gempa dan Halilintar saling tatap dengan pandangan heran. Tidak mungkin Taufan. Taufan biasanya langsung masuk dan mengucapkan salam dengan ceria.

Gempa dan Halilintar menuju pintu depan. Gempa membuka pintu dan melihat Fang teman mereka dari kecil sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Ah Fang ada apa? Mana Kak Taufan? Bukannya kalian pulang berdua?" Tanya Gempa sambil melihat samping Fang untuk menemukan kakaknya.

"Gempa, Halilintar. Taufan sedang di rumah sakit."

Kata-kata Fang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada adikku?"

"Tadi Taufan memegang kepalanya terus, lalu hidungnya mengeluarkan darah setelah itu Taufan tidak sadar."

Mendengar itu Gempa dan Halilintar terkejut. Yang mereka takutkan terjadi. Akhirnya Gempa dan Halilintar di antar ke rumah sakit oleh Fang.

 _(M_ _y Twins~)_

TBC

 ** _Hai semua. Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF gaje ini. Semoga kalian suka._**

 ** _Review kalian sangat saya butuhkan. Agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi._**

 ** _Sekali lagi terima kasih._**


End file.
